Princess of My Dreams
by animefreak5483
Summary: Another SerenaDarien fic : Darien is targeted by some unknown force. His idenity is found out and he is captured Can SM save him? And will they ever remember their past together as moon princess and prince of earth?
1. And So It Begins

Hello again all you sailor moon fans- this is animefreak5483 again.  
  
Here's my second attempt at a SM fic- I had so much fun writing my last short fic- that I thought I'd try another. This one changes a little of the story around- but I think it fits ok- but you be the judge, I guess :D  
  
Anyway- I enjoy all comments- so don't be afraid to tell me what you think-  
I don't own Sailor Moon- 'cause if I did, I'd be replaying the series over again and again on TV!  
"I am Sailor moon and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" The blonde said as she turned from a simple teenager to night warrior and champion of the moon. Tonight was like so many before- the dark kingdom could never let anyone get any sleep. "And I was having a good dream too!" Sailor moon growled at the enormous youma. Everyone was there- Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter, Luna and even Artemis. The whole gang, but nothing seemed to be working on this monster. This certain monster, which resembled a large blob creature, just absorbed everything and spit it back out ten times amplified.  
  
"It's too strong!" mars yelled.  
  
"I can't find it's weak spot! Nothing is affecting it." Mercury cried.  
  
"NO! That can't be! We can't lose! I'm Sailor Moon! I cannot allow you to win and trash me dreams!" Sailor moon yelled. But the youma didn't seem to listen or care for her speech. Instead it ran straight for her- as it was about to hit her with an attack that looked deadly a brilliant red rose embedded itself into the beast.  
  
Sailor moon felt herself being swept up into safe arms. The strong arms belonged to none other than tuxedo mask.  
  
He flew in the air towards the other girls.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask." Sailor moon whispered dreamily- for he was the same image she saw in her dreams. He set her down on her own two feet.  
  
"Dreams are special and intimate thins! How dare you deprive the world of such a treasure? I will not allow it!" He said in his mysterious voice. He leapt into the air and began to fight the monster, giving the sailor scouts a chance to regroup.  
  
The monster seemed to become more powerful and more determined after tuxedo mask arrived. It forgot about the people it was trying to kill; it didn't even notice the sailor scouts as they attacked. It seemed to focus on nothing but attacking tuxedo mask.  
  
"Look Out!' Sailor moon screamed as a blast went flying straight at her tuxedo-wearing hero. He, of course, agilely dodged it, rolling over near the scouts again.  
  
"It's not safe here." He said as he grabbed sailor moon and jumped high in the air to avoid another attack.  
  
"What did you do to it? It must really hate flowers- because it seems to want you dead." Sailor moon giggled as she held tighter to tuxedo mask's fame as they landed on a near by rooftop.  
  
"No time for jokes, sailor moon- this guys is serious." Tuxedo mask replied as he jumped down and began to battle with the monster, hand to hand.  
  
"You will not win prince of earth!" The youma growled at tuxedo mask.  
  
"Neither will you!" Came his reply. He back flipped away and launched dozens of roses at the beast.  
  
While the monster was preoccupied with the masked super hero, the scouts were trying to figure out a way to kill this monster.  
  
"I think we maybe able to over power him, if we all attack at once." Sailor Mercury suggested. "We just need to get him to stay still long enough for us to coordinate an attack." She continued as Sailor moon returned to her friend's sides.  
  
"Don't worry about that scouts- I'll take care of that." Tuxedo mask yelled over to them. He swiftly dealt with the beast- but even he wasn't going unhurt.  
  
Somehow he was able to get behind the creature and held it still with all his strength. "NOW HIT HIM!" He yelled as he struggled with the monster.  
  
"But what about you?" Sailor moon screamed- she definitely didn't like the thought of her beloved caped hunk injured.  
  
"I'll be fine- now hurry!"  
  
Suddenly the monster flipped TM on his stomach. He hit the ground and got the air knocked out of his lungs. The youma hit him with a power blast on his back-  
  
"NO! Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor moon cried seeing him injured. Before the monster was able to continue its assault on tuxedo mask the girls attacked the monster with no mercy.  
  
Tuxedo mask, with the rest of his strength rolled out of the line of fire and added a few of his roses to finish off the youma. The beast instantly exploded sending tuxedo mask flying with the force of the dark energy breaking up.  
  
Tuxedo mask hit the side of the building and crashed to the ground.  
  
Sailor moon was about to add her usual cocky remark, but when she heard a painful groan, she remembered tuxedo mask was injured.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" She cried as she and the scouts went to see if he was ok. "Are you alright? Oh you poor thing." She said as she took him in her arms.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes- feeling a warmth around him that he was not accustomed too.  
  
"Sailor moon?" He asked as his vision cleared.  
  
"I'm here. are you hurt? What can we do?" she asked him. She loved the feeling she got holding him close.  
  
"Did we get him?" He asked still a little dazed.  
  
"We sure did! Wow! That thing blew shy high!" Mars said triumphantly.  
  
"I'm fine." He said standing. "No worries sailor moon. It'll take more than that to take me out of the game." He laughed. "I'll be fine. Well, you and your scouts have saved the day again." And with that he leapt out of sight.  
  
"Sailor Moon?" The four scouts yelled at her.  
  
"What?" She answered still in her dreamy state.  
  
"You going to go home or stay and dream of tuxedo mask right here for the rest of the night?"  
  
"Come on- gosh! You guys are so up tight."  
  
Darien silently slipped back into his apartment. His whole body was throbbing in pain from that landing before the youma blew.  
  
Luckily he found only a few scratches- which he easily treated. After soaking in a warm bath he found he just couldn't get back to sleep.  
  
He just lay in his large bed. alone. It was at these times his mind and his heart wandered from the stoic and serious Darien he made himself is.  
  
'Is this how it's always going to be?' his mind asked. 'In this large apartment. alone? Or would there ever be someone there with him.' he closed his eyes and groaned. Every moment of his life he was haunted by a mysterious figure- he never seemed to get a break. During the day a bubbly meatball head tormented him with her vast smile and warm heart; at night as Tuxedo mask, the lovely sailor moon come to his mind. And what seemed the worst of all was in his dreams. The beautiful silhouette of the mysterious princess plagued his soul with her pleading for hi to help her-  
  
tonight, as in most nights, Darien sat in bed until exhaustion and pure mental fatigue took him to sleep.  
  
The next day he went back t his usual self- Darien Shields- College student. After a long day at school, he decided to see what was new at the Arcade and with Andrew. Although everything seemed normal, Darien felt as though he was being watched all day. But after finding nothing around that could be causing the feeling, he shrugged it off as nerves or stress.  
  
When he entered the Arcade the usual crowd of teenagers created a lively atmosphere. Darien made his way to his usual spot and Andrew brought him his black coffee.  
  
"Darien what happened to you?" Andrew asked noticing a wrap around one of Darien's arms.  
  
"Would you believe an abusive girl fried?" Darien smiled.  
  
"No. You never date." Andrew replied.  
  
"Well, I did last night, but I kind of wished I didn't." Darien lied.  
  
"You went on a date? With who?"  
  
"A girl from school- . Karen." he quickly made up. "Her ex saw us and decided that he wanted her back."  
  
"So you were in a fight? Andrew smiled looking amused. "Did he break your arm?"  
  
"More like I sprained it on him." Darien smiled liking his made up story.  
  
"My little Darien went out on a date!" Andrew replied, pretending to baby Darien and get all emotional.  
  
"Yes, so what's the big deal?" Darien asked. 'Well I sort of went on a date.' He thought to himself. 'I call saving sailor moon a date.' he justified his lie.  
  
"Well I've given up on women for a while- I think staying a bachelor for life is safer."  
  
"Ah come on Dar. Don't be that way- I'll set you up with some nice girl." Andrew offered.  
  
As Darien and Andrew talked, not too far away several girls were listening in on the guys' conversations. Well, one girl was at least.  
  
"Serena- listening in on other people's conversations is not polite." Amy whispered towards a snoopy Serena.  
  
"Yeah- you know if you like the guy so much- why don't you just ask him out?" Mina suggested.  
  
"What?" Serena almost screamed. "What makes you think I even like that jerk?"  
  
"Well you are always talking about him, bumping into him, and tormenting the poor guy." Lita commented.  
  
"Yeah, it's totally obvious you like Darien. So why try to deny it?" Raye added.  
  
"Shut UP!" Serena cried as she got up and walked over to the counter near Andrew and Darien.  
  
All he friends couldn't believe where she was going.  
  
"Do you think she'll ask him?" Raye questioned.  
  
"She'll chicken out like normal and make a complete idiot of herself." Mina sighed.  
  
"Well what ever happens- it'll be a good show." Amy giggled.  
  
A/N: Mvdiva (diva? Nope sorry Jody you are not a diva) I know- I suck at grammar- I'll have to watch closer next time- I just type to fast sometimes.. Sorry! But thanks for the comment- I think I will have to do some touch ups- Well so called diva- Ms. High and Mighty English Major who by the way knows grammar, but doesn't know what she wants to do with her life I will try to live up to your standards OH mighty Vanquisher of the Verb Tenses, the Queen of Quotations and the Czar of Commas.(Yes, I know I'm rambling now! But it's MY fic- "I do what I want.") But you'll see much worse if you are going to teach that junk to kiddies! I'm shocked- Jody you must have been bored to read some of my fics! The great almighty diva is reading Kate's fics- wait a sec- oh yes I believe the hell has frozen over!  
  
Don't worry all of you in fan fic land- she's a friend, I like to pick on her ( And the only thing she has to get me with is my poor grammar skills. I've always sucked at grammer and spelling! It's a defective gene in my family- no one in my family can spell- except my mom. I blame my father! Anway forget the whole thing- Just continue on reading and forget about it. 


	2. Painful Words

Hola, Hello, Moshi Moshi and other such greetings-  
Here's another chapter in this series- hopefully I'll have time to keep typing this- I have so many other stories I need to type- I either need more time, to type faster or write shorter fics! Well maybe all of the above might be a good thing- I don't know-  
Anyway- again, I know some things don't fit perfectly with the series- so sue me! Well please don't- that goes for you disclaimer people- I don't own anything! (Well that's a lie- I am a car owner, and my collection of anime is quite nice, but other than that- there's nothing of much worth-)  
Anyway- I'll shut up before someone hurts me-  
  
Here's chapter 2!  
  
"I give up Andrew sighed as he hit his head on the table. "You know you're not helping the situation any by being so cold and serious all the time."  
"So what am I suppose to do?" Darien asked as he continued to sip his coffee.  
"Come on Dar- you are just trying to keep people away. You really aren't such a bad person." Andrew said. "So lighten up a little at times. Don't be so serious."  
"Darien not being serious? That's funny." Serena laughed as she walked up to t he counter.  
"Hey Serena. What can I get you?" Andrew asked cheerfully.  
"I was wondering if I could order another one of your malts."  
"Chocolate again?" Andrew asked as he turned around and walked into the back to make the chocolate treat.  
"Yep! Thanks." Serena called. She then plopped down in the seat next to Darien.  
He tried to act like he didn't notice her presence, but just seeing her made something inside snap. Luckily for him- he was able to look on the outside as if nothing was wrong.  
He quietly sipped his coffee with his uninjured hand.  
"So what happened to you? Get into a fight or something?" Serena snickered.  
Darien mumbled a response. He didn't feel like talking about it- he could only lie so much.  
"Geesh! Why do you have to be so rude all the time? Would it kill you to be nice t people? No wonder you're always alone! You're too mean to have anyone like you! I'm surprised your family hasn't left your sorry butt on the street with that attitude." She added feeling quite good about her insult to him. Usually she was on the receiving end. She remained in her smug air not knowing the damage of her own words.   
Darien almost spit out his coffee he had in his mouth. Instead he began to choke.  
Serena instantly saw the shock and hurt of her comments after Darien recovered from the choking.  
His eyes were a mix of pain and anger.   
Serena couldn't talk. The look on his face silences all apologies.  
"Right.. That explains a lot.." Darien said as his voice wavered. He felt his heart ripping old wounds open once again. "No, you're right. You and Andrew are right about one thing. I am alone." And with that Darien stood up, dropped some money on the counter and quickly walked out.  
Andrew returned to find Darien leaving and Serena looking shocked.  
"Hey Darien wait!" Andrew called to his friend but Darien didn't respond. "What's wrong with him?" Andrew asked as he gave Serena her malt.  
"I don't know- he got really weird all of a sudden." She replied.  
"What were you talking about?"  
"I had asked him what happened to his arm- he rudely ignored me and I told him that I was surprised his family hadn't disowned him because he is always so cold." She told Andrew. "What? Did I say something wrong?"   
Andrew's face was full of worry.   
"Crap." he muttered. "Darien!" He shouted as he threw off this apron and ran out the doors after Darien.   
  
"Are you following him? Where is he? Is our plan a success?" A dark figure asked.  
"Yes- we were able to mark the Prince in the battle. We are following him and are ready to strike when the time is right…. He alone is the source of our problems." Another voice spoke.  
"Once he is gone- the scouts will fall- and darkness will rule over the galaxy." The voice cackled evilly. "Now prepare to move out- and remember I want him alive- but by all means have some fun with him-"  
"DARIEN!" Andrew yelled down the street. Running quickly he caught up with the black haired man.  
"Thanks for waiting buddy." He puffed. "Come on Dar- you know she didn't mean it. And how was she supposed to know about your family? I mean I'm the only one you've told."  
Darien stopped walking and the two leaned against the side of a building. Darien just sighed.  
"I know- I'm not mad at her. I'm mad at myself.."  
"Don't be so hard on yourself- I mean you're not use to cute girls desperately trying to get your attention."  
"What?"  
"Serena- Rita tells me that reliable sources say she likes you."  
"Yeah right." Darien sighed and shook his head. "What would she see in a guy like me?"  
"Well you are known to be nice once and a while. Oh and they say you're tall, dark and handsome. Of course I wouldn't know anything about that either."  
"Thanks for trying Andrew. But I think I'm just going to go home and sleep away this bad day. Maybe tomorrow will be better."  
"Oh come off it Dar! You know you like her- why can't you admit it?" Andrew yelled at Darien as he began to walk away.  
"See you around." Darien waved and turned the corner.  
  
"Idiot." Andrew mumbled as he entered the arcade several minutes later.  
"Andrew what did I say?" Serena asked. It looked like she was on the verge of tears. Her friends looked worried as well.  
"What's going on?" Amy asked.  
"Yeah- what did meatball head do now?" Raye shook her head.  
"Is Darien going to be ok? He looked really pale and he left rather suddenly." Lita added.  
"Everything is fine- don't worry about Darien. He'll get over it. He tends to get really emotional and sensitive when it comes to his family." Andrew tried to explain. For most of the girls the explanation was satisfactory, but not for Serena.  
"Andrew please- what did I say that would upset him so much. I was only joking." Serena pleaded.  
"It's ok Serena. Darien just needs to cool off- I'm sure he'll be his old self tomorrow."  
"I'm really sorry- I didn't mean to say that. It was low- really low."  
"Give Dar some credit. He's tough- he knows you were just kidding… but you really are worried. Aren't you?" Serena just nodded. "Well, you see the reason he got so upset was… that… well Serena. Darien's an orphan."   
Serena felt her heart crumbling. She now understood his reaction and why he was so cold all the time…  
"That's why he's so serious and distant all the time."  
"Yeah- he's distanced himself form everything in order to protect himself… he's made progress. If you can believe that." Andrew chuckled. "Oh well, it's best to leave him alone when he gets like this-."  
"Alright… if you say so." Serena said meekly.  
Darien still felt like he was being watched- it was really annoying. He couldn't get it out of his mind. He felt the presence getting stronger. 'Should I transform or not?' the question rang in his head. He opted not to- too many people would see him. Looking for a secluded area he quickened his pace. Just when he spotted a vacant back alley, a sudden barrage of dark energy blasts pelted the ground around him. He was sent flying. When he finally got to his feet he was surprised to see a figure floating towards him.  
'This can't be good.' He thought to himself. 


	3. Secrets and Disaster

Hello all-  
It's me, I'm back- so on to the story- all standard disclaimers apply- as usual ;)  
Enjoy and as always: Review! I enjoy hearing your thoughts on the story.  
Chapter Three-  
  
"Oops- sorry I missed." A voice came the from above him. As it got closer he saw it was a woman. "Greetings Prince of Earth." She said. Darien was silent as people began to flee the area.  
'What is going on?' He questioned himself.  
"Maybe you would prefer this form?" The woman said as she molded her shape into the form of Tuxedo Mask. "You're wondering how we know your little secret?" It smiled as a look of shock struck Darien's face. "We marked you with a dark energy blast in the last battle- right on your back. Of course only we can see it." The creature smirked.  
Darien knew he was in trouble. He reached into his coat pocket and was about to transform when the fake attacked.   
He was unable to block the blow- he fell several blocks away- still untransformed.  
"None of that now-" The figure said shaking its finger at him.  
'I'm in trouble.' Darien thought to himself as he blocked more attacks.   
-  
  
Serena was walking home when her communicator went off. She ducked behind a tree and quickly transformed. She was off and soon met up with the other scouts as she neared the disturbance area. They were all shocked at what they say was they came into sight of park area.  
"Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Moon uttered in disbelief as the masked crime fighter sent Darien flying.  
Darien groaned. Every time he tried to transform the imposter hit him harder.  
"Had enough boy?"  
"Never!" Darien said as he stood on his feet. He dodged a few more roses and saw his chance. He lunged at Tuxedo Mask.   
"Tuxedo Mask? What are you doing?" Sailor Moon asked, as she got closer to the two fighters.  
"Sailor Moon! Stay away!" Darien shouted.   
"This creep is working with the negaverse!" The imposter said.  
"You're a horrible lair!" Darien growled as he swung his fist at the youma look-alike of his alter ego. But instead he was sent flying once again in the opposite direction with a blast of energy from the enemy.  
Darien was in serious pain. He fell on his side with a thud. He cringed and huddles in a ball waiting for the next attack. But it didn't come. He slowly rolled to face his enemy. Only to be horrified by watching the fake walk over to Sailor moon.  
  
"Tuxedo mask, how do you know he's working with the negaverse?" Sailor Moon asked. It took all of her will power to not run and comfort Darien. She couldn't believe that Darien could be on the side of evil- sure he was mean and a jerk sometimes- but he wasn't evil. 'Could he be?' She questioned herself.  
"My dear Sailor Moon- let's not think of him. He's finished- we should talk about US." The fake said.  
Darien flinched as he saw Tuxedo Mask pulling Sailor Moon to him. Sailor Moon closed her eyes, preparing for the kiss she always wanted to receive from her dashing hero. But then the imposter's grip became violent. With one hand he began to strangle her- everyone was shocked. But before Sailor Moon was seriously hurt a brilliant rose embedded itself in the fake's hand. His grip dropped and Sailor Moon pushed away.  
"A rose? But… where? Who?" The scouts gasped.  
"You brat!" Tuxedo Mask hollered and faced Darien.  
Darien was slowly trying to get up- he was on one knee with another rose in hand. The scout's eyes went wide.  
"So you aren't finished yet?"  
"I told you- I don't die easy," Darien said as he pushed himself to his feet. "You want a fight? Well let's take it up a notch." Darien said as he quickly transformed. He had no other option but give away his identity.  
After the magical aura diminished and he was fully transformed he lunged for the fake with newfound strength.  
"d. Darien's… he's… tuxedo mask?" Sailor Moon and the rest of the girl's stuttered in disbelief. If they weren't shocked before- they were now.  
Sailor Moon almost fainted. The two loves of her life were really one man. She smiled inwardly, but on the outside she was still frozen with shock.  
  
"You'll have to excuse me if I don't bow your majesty." The fake snarled as the two clashed.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" The real Tuxedo Mask growled back as he blocked an attack.  
"Oh- how can you be so dumb Prince of Earth. What a stupid planet.."  
"Shut up!" Tuxedo Mask yelled. "And I'm sick of this outfit of yours. You look nothing like me! Especially the face!" Tuxedo Mask said as he sent a punch right into the youma's face. The power in the attack caused the creature to lose its form.  
"You'll pay for that!" It yelled as it went back to its original form of a woman. "You wouldn't hit a woman would you?"  
"No- but you're no woman!" Tuxie said as he volleyed several roses at the monster.  
It came charging at Tuxedo Mask full force after that attack. The two pushed with all their strength- but the fight was a stalemate.  
"You're still weak! You took a bad blow yesterday. Why not give up and I'll grant you a quick death."  
"I don't plan…on… dieing just … yet." He said as he struggled. He was really getting tired. "Sailor Moon!" he called. His voice woke her up from her daydream. "A.. little help.. Would be nice!" He groaned.  
"Oh sorry- Darien… I mean Tuxedo mask.." She bumbled. But before she could get to Tuxedo Mask to help him a power shield sprung up around him and youma. She and the scouts could not get inside to help him.  
  
"You stay out of this- I am here to complete this mission and I will not have you stopping me." The creature hissed. She pushed the caped figure back with a powerful blow. Suddenly the monster began to split into four exact copies of itself. It was five against one. The new creatures joined the original and grabbed him. Two took his arms, the other two wrapped around his legs, while the original hovered above him.  
"Now you will come with us peacefully or we will take you by force."  
"I'll be dead before I help the dark kingdom!" He spat at her while he struggled against the four powerful creatures. This was not good- he knew he was caught. The youma's were just too powerful.  
The sailor scouts were helpless to get inside the energy shield to help him.  
"Darien!" Sailor Moon cried as she hit the shield- only to have her attack come back and almost hit her. "We got to help him!" She said almost in tears to her friend. "They're hurting him!"  
"Sailor Moon- get it together!" Mars yelled.   
  
"I'm sick of waiting your majesty- I have orders to get you back to my master." The creature said as it stretched out its hand towards tuxedo mask.  
Energy began to flow from his chest as the youma came closer. Darien felt a horrible pain rage through him as he wailed. He was powerless to do anything but watch as a figure was pulled from his body. His mask and outfall began to flicker and fade- returning him to what he usually wore as Darien Shields. His body went limp as his soul was ripped from him.  
The scouts and Sailor Moon looked on helplessly in horror. The figure that came from Darien was in a semi-physical from. Almost transparent looking. The figure was dressed in a different looking garment. A long cape was attacked to a royal looking outfit, and a sword sheathed at his waist. The four youmas let Darien's body fall to the ground as they helped the original secure the soul before they all vanished as darkness surrounded them. 


	4. Sleeping Handsome

Hello again all you out in Bunny land. I'm back with chapter four- sorry for the wait-  
All stand disclaimers apply- and remember this story sort of kinda fits into the story line of sailor moon-   
Chapter 4-  
  
The darkness faded shortly after their departure. The shield was gone as well. Sailor Moon ran as fast as she could towards Darien's body.  
He was bruised and bleeding. What scared her even more was he wasn't breathing… tears fell like a rainstorm from her eyes. Sailor Mercury pushed her way past the scouts to check on Darien.  
"Is he?" Sailor Moon trembled at the thought of losing the most important person in her life.  
"He's breathing- but it's very shallow." Mercury said. Darien's body groaned suddenly.  
"Look at him." Mars said pointing to the dim light he was letting off. "He's glowing?"  
"It must be his powers keeping his body alive." Sailor Venus said.  
"We should get him some where safe." Mercury suggested as she stood up. "Then we can figure out how to help him."  
As the girls discussed what to do, Sailor Moon stayed silent. She was gently holding Darien's limp body in a warm embrace. Kissing his head she held him tightly as she sobbed.  
"Are you coming Sailor Moon?" Mars asked as the scouts looked down on their leader.  
"We need to get out of here before the police come." Venus mentioned.  
"But what about Darien?" She asked.  
"I think he'll be safest at his home."   
"Yeah, I agree with Mars, and we can talk to Luna and figure out our next move." Mercury added.  
The girls gently took Darien and quickly made their way to the balcony of his apartment. After setting him down on his large bed the girls retransformed. Their eyes roamed the spacious apartment.  
"Look at these books and medical volumes." Amy gasped seeing his shelf. The girls walked around the apartment. Everyone except Serena that is. She refused to leave his side.  
"He'll be fine." Amy said   
"What did they do to him?" Serena asked as she helped Raye take off his tattered coat and shirt. Amy shrugged as she began bandaging his wounds.  
"We really don't know." Lita said breaking the silence in the room. Mina returned into the bedroom with damp towels and a bowl of water. Serena stepped away from the bed as her friends treated his still form.  
She had never seen Darien like this- shirtless, yes but also so helpless. She let her eyes trace his form. His chest was well shaped with muscle she never knew he had. She had to force her eyes off his chest to look at his face. He was so defenseless… almost at peace. He quietly groaned in pain- but he didn't move. Her heart broke, as she could do nothing to ease his pain. Who knew what they were doing to him wherever they had taken him.   
'His soul or whatever they took must still be connected to his body.' She guessed. 'It would explain the moans.'  
Suddenly he let out a heart piercing cry- Serena couldn't take the sound.  
"Isn't there anything you can do for him?" She cried huddling at the foot of the bed. "He's in pain! Help him! Please!"  
"Serena- we're doing everything we can." Amy said.  
"Why don't you go get a glass of water or something while we finish up here." Raye suggested seeing her friend's tired and sad face.  
Serena didn't move so Mina took Serena into the other room.  
  
It felt kind of weird walking in Darien's house. It was dark. Even with the lights on there wasn't much adding life to the walls. Sure there were a few prints on the walls- but no personal effects. Everything was perfect; no dust, no clutter, everything was well organized. Mina had Serena sit on one of Darien's couches in the living room while she went and looked for glasses in the kitchen.  
Serena looked at the various papers that sat on the coffee table in front of her.   
Among the school papers there was a book- it looked to be a journal or sketch pad. It was open and a pen was resting in the center- like Darien had just written I there that morning. She picked it up and read his entry on the open page.  
  
'Same dream again. Why does it haunt me? Everything is the same- darkness, cold, fog; the pleading voice from the princess… the only difference is I saw myself in a reflection. Except- it was not me. It's hard to describe- it went so fast. I look older- and in some sort of weird attire. A cape on my shoulders and a sword at my side… I stand just before my princess as she pleads with me. My heart bleeds every time I hear her words… What power? What is it she wants? Who is this.. Moon princess? And how do I know her? I can't take it- fifteen years of the same dream- but they only get longer and more painful… I need to find her… I don't want to be alone….'  
  
"Serena?" Mina spoke up. "What are you doing? Journals are private things." Mina lectured as she handed her a glass of water. Serena set the book down and drank the water.  
"He's been having visions of a 'moon princess'." She said. "She haunts his dreams asking for him to find a power."  
"What are you talking about? Power? Who's the moon princess?" Mina asked.  
  
The others entered the living room shortly.  
"we've done all we can." Amy said sitting down on the couch next to Serena. Raye and Lita sat on the other sofa and Mina pulled up the rocking chair from the corner.  
"What do we do?" Lita asked.  
"We can't leave him here." Serena said standing up. "What if they come back? He can't protect himself if they have his soul."  
"Calm Down Serena- we already discussed that. Raye found a spare bedroom so we thought one of us should watch over him until we figure out what to do." Amy told her.   
"Serena said something about a power and moon princess before- it seems he's been having visions. Do any of you know anything?" Mina asked.  
"No, but the youma said Darien was some Prince of Earth. Maybe there are more of us out there." Raye suggested. "And Darien and this princess, who ever she is, are like the leaders?"  
"We'll have to bring Luna over here and get her and Artemis's opinion." Lita added.  
"Who would have guessed Darien was the ,mysterious Tuxedo Mask- huh?" Amy said trying to lighten up the room. Everyone was tired and worried. Especially Serena.  
"So.." Lita started. "Serena… would you like to watch him tonight? Maybe you and Luna could stay here- I can get Artemis if you want."  
"Ok… but what are we going to tell my mom?" Serena said deep in thought.  
"Say what we usually say- you're at one of our houses. We'll cover for you." Amy said.  
"I've already called Luna and Artemis. They said they'd be on their way- I'll meet them and bring them up." Lita said.   
"I hope Darien's apartment allows pets." Raye said.  
"So what do you think they were after Darien's soul for- I mean why steal a soul?" Serena finally asked. She was really upset over all of this.  
"We don't know- but maybe you'll feel better if you eat something." Mina said as she went to the kitchen again. "I'm sure Darien won't mind if we make something- look at all this stuff."  
The girls all went to the kitchen and easily prepared a small snack. By the time Luna and Artemis arrived it was nearly eight.  
"So what does it mean Luna?" They asked as Luna and Artemis looked at Darien. He still had the same glow over his body.  
"They kept calling him the Prince of Earth- what does that mean?" Amy asked.  
"I'm not exactly sure… but I've got a bad feeling. We need to rescue the lost spirit and return it to Darien's body." Luna said as she took a seat on the bed near Darien's chest. "the powers at work keeping him stable can only work so long."  
"I have a feeling that the negaverse won't try anything for a little while- they'll be to busy trying to manipulate the energy in his spirit." Artemis said.  
"so what do we do now?" Serena asked taking hold of Darien's hand.  
"We have to wait and see what the negaverse are up too- there's nothing else we can really do." Amy said.  
-  
Darien woke up- he couldn't explain where he was. His body felt weird- he couldn't explain that either. Then he remembered the battle and being ripped from his psychical body.  
'An out of body experience, how interesting,' He thought.  
But now was not the time nor the place to try and understand how it happened.   
He found he was trapped in some kind of glass box, which was floating amongst a dark void. Down below he could make out three figures. They were covered in shadow and he couldn't see their faces.  
He began to look for a way out of his prison. As he did he realized he was dressed in a weird outfit. He had never seen this before- well no, that wasn't true- for some reason it looked and felt familiar. The garb was mostly black, and there was a cape. He felt for his mask, but found none-  
'So I'm not tuxedo mask, but why do I feel like I know this outfit- what's this power I feel?' He wondered. His thoughts were broken as his capturers came closer to where he was trapped.  
"So good to see you again your highness." A woman's voice cackled. "Dear Endymon don't look at me like that- we were such good friends and is that anyway to greet an old acquaintance?" She finally came into the light and revealed herself.   
"Beryl!?!!" Darien all but growled. This evil woman- no she wasn't even a woman- more like a snake, had been attacking earth for a while now.  
"Oh is the poor prince angry?" She smiled as she looked up at him. "Don't worry my dear prince. Your princess will join you soon and then I'll finally kill you both. Princess Serenity won't be able to resist trying to save her love."  
"Serenity?" Darien thought, 'the princess from my dreams- serenity… sailor moon… moon princess..' His mind and heart rushed.  
"We need to prepare- if you'll excuse me your majesty- we will need to drain your energy now."  
'What am I going to do?' he questioned. 'I have to get out of here and warn sailor moon.' but before anything came to mind, he felt a darkness cover him and a great wave of pain rushed him. 


	5. Memories

Hiya! Your neighborhood friendly fan fiction writer here with another entertaining installment of this fic- Before I continue with the story, I need to thank you all for reviewing and such- I enjoy the emails from people :) I never intended to write Sailor Moon fics, but they are more fun than I thought!   
Anyway- back to the story-  
You guessed it- I don't own it! FYI!  
Chapter 5  
  
Serena awoke from her slumber as a loud cry broke the silence of the quiet night. She sat up and found herself next to the screaming figure.  
She pulled the large white shirt closer to her frame as she slipped out from under the covers. She had borrowed one of Darien's shirts for a nightgown, since she had stayed the night to protect him.   
'I must have fallen asleep next to him in bed.' She blushed, but all that drifted to the back of her mind as she tried to comfort him.  
"Darien… it's ok, hush…" She said as she stroked his face tenderly. His eyes were still closed, and the aura still surrounded him. It seemed to waver however, and this scared her.  
She was helpless to ease his pain as he continued to cry out due to some unseen pain.   
Luna instantly jumped on the bed.  
"They must be doing something to him." Serena said tears began to stream down her face. "Can't we do anything?" She pleaded with the black cat.  
"Calm down Serena." Luna instructed the crying girl before her. "I was afraid of this, but there's nothing we can do Serena. Don't worry, if Darien is really Prince Endymon, he'll be all right. They are underestimating his powers."  
Serena's tears calmed as Darien's cries subsided and he returned back to his unconscious slumber. Serena brushed some hair off of his face as she looked down on him. Something about him looked so familiar. Like she had been with him and known him for a lifetime before.  
"Serena are you ok?" Luna asked as she rubbed against her bare legs. "You looked like you were in deep thought for a moment."  
"Luna- did I know Darien when her was Endymon? I feel.. I feel a deep connection between us- like I've known him for ages…" Luna looked at Serena.  
"You should get some sleep- you have a long day tomorrow." Luna said as she curled up and the foot of the bed.  
"But Luna."  
"I'll tell you in the morning, when the other girls get here and I can talk to Artemis some more."  
Serena sighed and laid back down. She snuggled close to Darien. For some reason it just felt right to be this close to him. "Endymon." She sighed as she fell asleep.  
  
-  
The joyful sound of a faint waltz filled the air. Before him stood a large and ornate palace. He felt himself moving into a main hall; it was filled with people who seemed all happy and were elegantly dressed.  
He could not see any of their faces, but for some reason he recognized them and felt at ease here. His body moved across the large hall- he was greeted with bows and curtsies by the people he passed. But he paid them no heed- he was on a mission.   
And there she stood; she was alone on the balcony. Her long golden locks were flowing down from two ponytails- with cute little buns at the top of her head. The dress she wore looked of the finest silks. It hugged her curves as it flowed in the slight wind. He could feel the beating of his heart as he walked up to her silently. His arms encircled her waist in a possessive manner and squeezed her to him gently. He placed butterfly kisses on her head all the way down to her neck. She instantly relaxed against him. Giggling slightly at his show of affection.  
"Endy." She giggled. Her voice echoed in his ears. Gods how she entranced him. Her eyes, her smile, her scent, her voice and her whole being engrossed him.  
"My princess.. My Serenity." He heard himself sigh into her ear as he nibbled on it.  
"Let's sneak out- no one's looking." She whispered turning around in his arms. Her large blue orbs pleaded with him.  
"Alright love." He said as he kissed her pink lips quickly. "But they came here to see you. It's your party after all."  
"I don't care. I'd rather spend time with you…. Alone." She innocently said as she seductively traced her finger on his chest.  
"How could I resist a request from my princess?" He asked as she led him down the stairs from the balcony into the luscious garden below.  
They couldn't contain themselves any longer. As they tumbled to the ground they began passionately kissing each other.  
  
-  
  
Darien awoke suddenly from the dream… or was it more like a memory… it seemed so real. He was lying on the floor of the same prison. He felt drained and yet there was a new warmth surrounding him.  
Memories flushed his mind. Neo-Tokyo… the moon princess… prince of earth… sailor moon… Serena…  
It all came back to him. "I am Prince Endymon- and Serena… she's… she's Sailor Moon.. She's my princess in the dreams-" He whispered. But he lost consciousness soon after due to his lack on energy.  
  
-  
  
Serena slowly opened her eyes from a night of strange dreams. She felt like she had relived a long lost memory somehow. Rubbing her head deeper into her pillow, she realized that what her pillow wasn't really a pillow. It was really the man who she was laying next to. Her head rested on his strong chest. She had moved in her sleep. Facing Darien with her arms wrapped around him comfortably, she had slept the entire night. She didn't move- she knew there was no way she would wake him, but she didn't want to get up from this warmth.  
Her mind returned to her glorious dream of the handsome Prince wrapping his arms around her on some balcony. She was dressed ion a beautiful gown that seemed all too familiar for some reason. Her prince dressed in a dashing black cape and royal robes. She remembered his kisses and then running her finger down his chest. The only thing she could find wrong with the dream was what he called her.  
'Princess Serenity?' She thought. The name did sound familiar as well. It fit, but why?  
She was broken from her thoughts as four people walked into the bedroom. Serena hear the hushed giggles of her friends.  
"Time to get up sleeping beauty." Raye's voice called as she pulled back the covers.  
Serena felt the warmth she had been blanketed in fade as the cold air hit her legs.  
Seeing Serena's choice of nightgown got more giggles from the girls.  
"Gee Serena moving in aren't we?" Raye commented. Serena sat up quickly- her moment of peace was over.  
"Boy did you look comfy." Lita smiled as she gave Serena a wink.  
Amy being the doctor of the group was already checking over Darien's wounds.  
"No change." She said. "It's like he's alive, and then not at the same time."  
"They have taken Prince Endymon's spirit." Luna said. "The power that took him is, I'm afraid, slowly killing him."  
"What?" Serena practically screamed.  
"What can we do Luna?" Lita asked.  
"That's simple." Mina said. "We go and save him. What else?"  
"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Artemis replied as he slinked into the room.  
"Why not?" Amy questioned.  
"Only the moon princess can save him- she needs to defeat the dark energy and release his spirit before they completely drain him and turn him evil."  
"Alright- so where is this princess?" Lita asked Artemis.  
Both Luna and Artemis looked at each other and nodded.  
"What was that about?" Amy asked.  
Serena seemed oblivious to all the commotion as she gently caressed Darien's face. She took his hand hers and squeezed it tightly.  
"Serena." Luna said as she walked up to the blonde.  
"Luna… I had this dream last night.. I think it was a dream… but it felt like.. Like it was real, the setting and everything was so recognizable. Darien was dressed like a prince, but I called him Endymon and not Darien… and he kept mumbling that I was his princess."  
"Her memories are coming back." Artemis nodded.  
"Serena now think hard- have you ever had similar visions?" Luna asked.  
Serena nodded. "I…I'm Princess Serenity… I'm the moon Princess." 


	6. Sacrifice

Cliffhanger! Yes, I know- they do tend to get annoying- but do I really make you wait that long for the next chapter? I hate waiting for chapters- so I don't make you wait- aren't I nice?  
Anyway- I have a free night- so it's time to update some of my fics- Also I wanted to get this finished before I left for a week of spring break! To bad it's all going to be spent freezing at home in the cold weather, writing stupid papers :(  
Anyway- Sailor Moon Time!  
Disclaimer: You know the drill ;)  
Chapter 6  
  
"WHAT?" Every one of the girls nearly screamed.  
"Since when?" Raye questioned. They had all gone to a lot of trouble trying to find this princess of the moon.  
"I… just remembered… I didn't even know myself." Serena said apologetically.   
"She only retained her memory last night." Luna said in Serena's defense.  
"You know it does make a lot of sense." Amy added.  
"Sailor Moon- Moon Princess- Serena- Serenity." Lita pointed out.  
But the happy feeling abruptly ended when Darien began to whimper. Serena returned her attention back to him as he once again cried out in pain. The cry was so intense that Serena herself began to get teary eyed. She hated seeing him in pain.  
"What do I have to do? I can't stand seeing them hurt him. What do we do Luna?" Serena asked.   
-  
  
Darien awoke to a painful surge of energy. It was like he was being hit from all sides.  
"Come along now prince. We need to meet you love." Beryl smirked evilly.  
"NO! I will not allow you to use me!" He cried out.  
"Ah but you have no say in the matter- you will be my little puppet. And you will kill Sailor Moon!"  
"NEVER!" He yelled out in pain as Beryl shot him with another surge. This one broke the glass confines of his prison due to the sheer power. Darien fell to the floor with in seconds. His head hit hard causing him to black out.  
  
"Is everything ready?" Beryl asked her minions.  
"Yes my queen." They answered handing her a dark jewel.  
"Perfect/ Prepare our departure. Tonight we finish off the sailor twits once and for all. And it will be their precious prince who will strike the final blow for me. How lovely." She laughed. "Restrain him and come."  
  
Within minutes Beryl, Darien and several youma were flying over Tokyo.  
"I think it's time to give Sailor Moon a call. Have some fun guys. But when they arrive- come back here and regroup."  
  
-  
  
"You guys several youma are attacking." Artemis said as he jumped back on the bed.  
"Alright team, let's go!" Raye said.  
"Serena! Come on!" Amy said. But Serena didn't want to budge. "He'll be fine, but he needs you to save him- of you ever want your prince back, you have to come with us."  
Serena placed a kiss on Darien's cold cheek before she jumped up and transformed.  
"Ok, let's go!" Serena said as they all took off out Darien's bedroom window.  
-  
  
Like Beryl had commanded- once the scouts came the youma retreated.  
"What's up with that?" Sailor Venus asked watching the bad guys run.  
"They must be setting us up fro a trap." Mars said. "I don't like this…. Something has to be up."  
"We have no choice- either we go and save Darien or they'll eventually come at us." Mercury told them.  
"Right! Let's go in." Sailor Moon said finally retaking control. "I'll teach them for hurting MY Darien." She fumed.  
They quickly made their way to where Beryl waited.   
There high in the darkened sky Beryl floated. Darien's spirit was at her side. His hands bound in front of him; his head and body limp in its ghost like state.  
"Endymon!" She cried out as she saw the figure of her handsome prince.  
"It's true." The girls gasped seeing Darien dressed in his princely robes.  
"Let him go NOW!" Sailor Moon demanded.  
"Silly girl- I am not about to give up my most valuable treasure to the likes of you." Beryl replied. "Especially not when you tell me to." With a snap of her fingers three youma attacked.  
"Sailor Moon!" Mars yelled. "You get Endymon back, we'll handle her friends here."  
"You sure?" Sailor Moon questioned as she saw her friends start to battle.  
"GO!" Venus said. "Before I kick you sorry butt instead." With that Sailor Moon went straight for Beryl.  
"Is that all you have?" Beryl laughed and landed on the ground after dodging an attack. Endymon followed. "I thought the mighty Sailor Moon would put up more of a fight for her Prince." Beryl smiled as she drew Endymon close. "Your princess is too scared to show up and save you/ Oh well. He's mine then." Beryl smiled at sailor Moon, as she took out the dark jewel and plunged it into Endymon's heart.  
Sailor Moon couldn't watch as he screamed out as the dark energy radiated from the jewel engulfing his body. When the energy faded, Endymon's spirit seemed to take an actual physical form. He stood next to beryl with dark red eyes glowing.  
"Endymon?" Sailor Moon called to him. "Darien?" She tried again to reach him- but nothing happened.  
"He's mine how Sailor Moon. Even your Princess couldn't save him now. He obeys my every command. And my first command is for you to dispose of them!" She cackled as Endymon swiftly flew into action. He attacked both youma and the scouts. In seconds all they youma were destroyed in one swift stroke of his sword.  
  
Darien…. Endymon stop!" Mars screamed out as he hit her sending her flying into her three teammates. They groaned in pain as they hit the ground with a 'thud.'  
Endymon hovered over them with his dark eyes glowing.  
"Return to me dearest Endymon." Beryl called and he obeyed. "You see sailor moon? You stand no chance unless you are wiling to kill your prince. Now be a good girlie and hand over your crystals and I'll let your friends die quickly." Sailor Moon didn't move.  
'What do I do?' She asked herself.  
Endymon suddenly moved and shielded beryl from a sudden blast of power from the scouts. He deflected it effortlessly. Evilly smiling at the stunned scouts.   
"How…did he?" Mars gasped.  
"Did she power him up? It didn't even phase him.." Mercury asked.  
"I did no such thing- Endymon was always a great fighter, what I took him out of that worthless body. Making him reach his full potential." Beryl explained. "Now enough of this foolishness- the crystals! NOW!"   
Sailor Moon didn't know what to do. She just stood there looking at Darien, or rather Endymon.  
"Endymon- don't you recognize me- it's me.."  
"He can't hear you- I'm sick of this! Precious Endymon, be a dear and kill her now." Beryl commanded. Endymon rushed to Sailor Moon and in one motion knocked her off her feet.  
"Sailor Moon!" The scouts yelled as they all rushed Endymon.  
"Sorry your highness, but no one kits her!" Mars said as she and the others attacked him together. But they were all deflected and joined Sailor Moon on the ground. They were all defeated and exhausted.  
"What do we do?" Venus asked.  
Sailor Moon stood up- tears in her eyes.  
  
"Endymon I said Kill her!" Beryl shouted. He hesitated for a moment facing Sailor Moon. "Attack her!"  
"Endymon… it's me.." Sailor Moon cried. "I love you!"  
Sailor Moon could see the inner struggle in Endymon's eyes. They were not so blood red anymore. His hands shook. One raised his sword to slice her through, where as the other tried to force it down.  
"I said KILL HER!"  
"Endymon.. I'll always love you." Was all Sailor Moon could said.  
  
After that everything happened so fast. Sailor Moon couldn't believe what she saw- the scouts gasped and Beryl was silent. They were all shocked.  
  
Endymon plunged his sword into his own heart. The black jewel inside was pierced in half and fell. His eyes returned back to their normal color as he slumped to the ground.  
  
"NO! Endymon!" 


	7. It's Never The End

Ok- so I left you guys hanging- Sorry!  
But I updated quickly- do I get brownie points for that? I better get a few more reviews- for being so nice….   
But you know I hate leaving people hang for a long time- in fact- less than one day- Oh well- here's the conclusion to the story… I think- there might be more… who knows…. You'll have to stick around and find out!  
You know the standard disclaimers- you've read them thousands of time- so here's yet one more:  
Blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda, me blah, no blah, own blah…..  
  
-  
"NO! Endymon!" Sailor Moon screamed as a bright light engulfed the area. The dark crystals from Endymon turned pure white and flew into Sailor Moon's hands. When she touched them, it triggered a reaction. Within seconds her sailor scout suit was changed into a beautiful flowing gown that flowed in the night's breeze. It looked exactly like the dress she wore in her memories.  
After the transformation was over, she ran towards Endymon's body. Her fallen prince's form was fading. She feared his soul was truly dieing.  
He looked up at his princess; his mouth went wide with awe as his hand slowly touched her face. He mouthed out an inaudible 'I love you' to her before his spirit dissipated into the night's sky.  
Tears flowed from her blue eyes. The once beating heart that dwelled in her chest broke.  
  
Beryl laughed at her pain. "Oh the poor princess- again you lose your prince."  
"YOU!" Serenity said angrily. She stood up and a staff instantly appeared. "You will pay for hurting my love! You do not deserve to live." And with that the enraged princess of the moon sent a huge blast at the evil queen.  
The light was blinding. When it faded there was nothing left of the evil queen. The scouts sighed in relief, but not the princess.  
Serenity fell to her knees crying. "Please Endymon.. Don't leave me- not like this!" She wailed to the heavens as her scouts came to her side.  
They tried to comfort her, but no words could help.  
"Serena, I mean Serenity- why don't we go- the police will be here soon…" Mars said as she tried to not let the tears fall from her eyes.  
The scouts all helped their heart broken princess to her feet. In a secluded area they quickly de-transformed.  
"I'll take her home." Raye said as she took hold of Serena's hand and walked away.  
"I'll check on Darien's body tomorrow. After school… I really need… To go home.." Amy began to cry. None of them wanted to believe what had just happened before their eyes. Mina nodded and they left in silence.  
  
The next day soon came- Serena was absent from school. No one blamed her. The four girls quietly met at the arcade like usual- but they weren't their normal bubbly selves.   
  
"Hey guys why so down?" Andrew asked in his regular cheery voice. "It's not like you girls to be depressed." He smiled setting their regular orders on the table. "And no Serena. She must be really sick to miss her daily ice cream and chocolate consumption."  
No on laughed.  
"Is this about yesterday's monster attacks? Did it destroy the mall again?" He joked. Andrew was getting desperate; no one even cracked a smile. So Andrew sat down in the booth with them. "Come on- tell me- maybe I can help."  
"Andrew…" Raye started. She didn't know how to tell him about Darien. The two guys were very close. "It's about Darien." She finally said.  
Andrew looked interested now. "Guys I told you to just give him some cooling off time-"  
"No it's not that." Amy started.  
"Andrew. This is hard to tell you. But Darien's…Darien's…." Lita just couldn't say it.  
"He's right here." Came a voice from behind Andrew. "So you talking about me behind my back again ladies." Darien smiled.  
He had just entered the arcade in his usual green jacket and black shirt. The girls gasped as they say him- he was paler than usual, but it looked like him. They all got up and ran towards him.  
Andrew was shocked at their expressions.   
'They were acting like he had died or something.' He thought, but shrugged it off.  
"Hey Dar- the usual?" Andrew said as he walked behind the counter to get Darien's coffee.  
"Sure. Thanks."  
"Darien!" "How?" "What?" the girls said all at once.  
"I'll explain later girls, where's Serena?" He asked.  
"But we thought you had died- your soul…" Amy whispered.  
"It'll take more than that to get rid of me." He smiled as he took his coffee from Andrew.  
Darien sat with the girls and explained how he was alive.  
"It was Serenity's wish that saved me- that and well the crystals of course. I'm a little sore- but all and all, I'm pretty good from being dead a few hours ago." He sipped his coffee. "So where's my meatball head?" He asked turning once negative nickname into a term of endearment.  
"She's at home- her mom said she hasn't left her room at all today." Amy filled everyone in.  
"I think I can fix that." Darien smiled as he stood up and left.  
  
-  
He looked at the address on the piece of paper Amy had given him. 'Yep, this is the place.' he thought as he walked up to the door and rang the bell.  
A boy answered the door.  
"Is Serena home by any chance?" Darien asked politely. He was a little nervous; he knew they loved each other in the past- but he had been so mean to here this time around that he was a little hesitant.  
"She's up in her room. But she doesn't want to see anyone. She hasn't come out since she came home last night." Her brother informed him.  
"Can I try and talk to her- it's really important."  
"You ca try- but she'll just throw stuff at you if you go in there." The boy warned as he motioned for Darien to enter.   
"How do you know Serena?" The boy asked.  
"We've know each other for a really long time." Darien said.  
"Second door up the stairs on the left."  
Darien made his way up the stairs and to her door. He knew it was Serena's room because there was a bunny picture on it. He laughed at himself internally- this funny, enthusiastic, bubbly girl was the woman of his dreams: his soul mate, Him, Mr. Stoic, quiet, serious Darien Shields.   
He knocked twice, but received no answer. So he knocked again. This time she yelled- her voice sounded sad and shaky.  
"GO AWAY!" She cried from behind the door-   
Luckily for him the door was unlocked, so he slowly opened the door. He stuck his hand inside the room first and it was immediately hit with a plush bunny.  
"I said go AWAY! Can't little bothers stop being annoying?" She bawled. Darien's heart hurt just hearing that sound.  
He opened the door to find Serena huddled on her bed. Her face was covered with her pillow. Luna remained silent as she saw Darien entered quietly. He nodded at the cat as she bowed her head in respect for he ruler.  
He walked over to Serena and placed a hand on her back. She shivered and tried to move away from the touch. Darien saw this and began to kiss her head and her exposed neck.  
Serena couldn't help but giggle as he lovingly kissed her neck. She instantly turned around to see who was doing this to her.  
Her eyes were red and puffy, but when she saw Darien kneeling near her bed, they began to sparkle. She couldn't speak.  
"My princess." Darien smiled as tucked a hair behind her ear. He let his hand caress her shocked face. "I don't get a welcome back kiss?"  
Serena launched herself at Darien causing him to fall backwards. They both fell to the floor with a loud thud.  
Serena immediately began kissing Darien everywhere she could. Darien also threw his control to the wind and returned her assault with his own.  
  
By now Serena's brother was curious when he heard the thud. Quietly he slinked up the stairs and peeked into Serena's room.  
"Serena's got a boyfriend!" He taunted laughing at the couple.  
Instantly Serena paused her attacks and looked at her brother.  
"Shut up Sammy!" She fumed and blushed at the same time. She realized the compromising situation they were almost in. She was on top of Darien- straddling his waist and both their hair was messed up.  
Serena was about to chase after Sammy, who had ran the second Serena gave him 'the look,' but Darien stopped her. His smile made her forget all about Sammy.  
"I can't believe you're alive. I thought you were gone forever…" She was about to begin crying again until Darien silenced her tears by kissing both her eyes.  
"Dearest Princess, I will never be fully gone. I would never have the heart to leave you…"  
"Oh Darien… I love you… my prince of earth." Serena sighed as they continued their barrage of affection.   
"I love you too, the princess of my dreams."  
---------The End----------  
A/N:  
Ahhhh that was cute. Now Review! :)  
If you want more of the fluff in the future you need to suck up to my ego! ;) jk.   
Keep an eye out for me in the Sailor Moon realm of fics- you never know when an idea comes to mind.  
Until then bunnies- 


End file.
